En el jardín de tus ojos
by Lucykailu
Summary: AU. Época.El segundo marqués de Hampshire ha decidido cumplir con la promesa hecha a su difunta esposa Danielle. Casar a sus dos hijos: Zagato y Lantis Wrighton. Con el primero siendo un libertino y el segundo un estoico ¿qué más dificultades podrá encontrar en el camino el padre de este par?


Descargo de responsabilidad: MKR no me pertenece y hacer esto con el fin de diversión.

* * *

PROLOGO

 _Inglaterra, 1817 ..._

Las fiestas de la señora Eddington suelen ser el foco de atención entre las clases acomodadas de la gran Londres. Con toda la crema y la nata reunida en un mismo punto. Las nuevas generaciones de mujeres presentadas por sociedad, NO PUEDEN FALTAR. Lo que hace de sus recepciones no solo un show sin precedentes sino un festín de miradas lascivas y un campo repleto de borregos (futuros esposos)listos para engullir.

El marqués de Hampshire, Arthur Wrighton había sido arrastrado a tan llamativa celebración por la mismísima anfitriona quien había comparecido ante su llegada a la ciudad con un argumento difícil de contrarrestar:

-Sí, el marqués Wrighton ha llegado solo a firmar los papeles de sucesión de propiedad para su hijo el conde de Montieth, no veo razón por la cual no pueda asistir a dicho evento. Además, usted mismo ha dicho que espera poder casar a ese par en esta temporada-

Efectivamente, lady Eddington había sido lo suficientemente audaz como para dar en el clavo o, mejor dicho, en el yugo del marqués. Casar a sus hijos se había convertido en su último gran proyecto. Pero esta empresa ya estaba tomando mucho tiempo y sobretodo esfuerzo. Una ayuda extra no le vendría nada mal

Esa era la causa por la que ahora se veía desfilar entre las mujeres más bellas de la ciudad acompañado por supuesto de sus avasalladores hijos: Zagato y Lantis Wrighton.

-Lord Arthur sean bienvenidos - dijo la mujer acercándose estrepitosamente al trío-

-Lady Eddington - correspondió, al momento de tomar la mano de la rubia - la fiesta es de lo más exquisita. Tendremos que llevarla de vez en vez para que pueda organizar estos eventos en el condado de Hampshire. Por allá no hay fiesta igual.

La elegancia del marqués desbordaba a todas vistas. El quincuagenario de metro ochenta de estatura lucía regio en su traje negro. Solo un par de gemas le quitaban vista a dicho vestuario y es que ese par de ojos azul cobalto podían poner de rodillas a cualquiera. Pero, no era solo su físico impecable lo que lo hacía uno de los hombres más exquisitos de la nobleza londinense sino la elocuencia con la que siempre procuraba desenvolverse. A más de una dejaba sin aliento y ese día lady Claire Eddington no fue la excepción. Sus mejillas, aun tersas a pesar de la edad mostraron un ligero encendido,quizá desapercibido para los tres galanes que honraban la fiesta, pero no para ella quien hasta un leve suspiro reprimió.

* * *

Entre saludos y presentaciones no pasó mucho para que Zagato se viera envuelto entre las mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes de la élite. Todas dispuestas a llamar su atención. Es que el hijo mayor de la familia constituía todo un premio. Sonrisa encantadora, ojos chispeantes, una voz para derretir ... Y, lo más importante, un título nobiliario de lo más fortuito. Siendo el primogénito de la familia, por deducción se sabía que ascendería a tercer marqués. Heredando así una fortuna tan inmensa como su apellido.

A pesar de que el marqués de Hampshire realizaba pocos viajes a la ciudad, su apellido era bien reconocido entre los aristócratas. Los Wrighton mantenían una línea de sucesión directa del Rey Jorge. Situación que los había empoderado a tal manera que solo unos cuantos apellidos estaban por encima o a la par. Los de la familia real, por supuesto y uno que otro desbalagado que andaba por ahí, entre ellos; Los Chaswick. Dejando como consecuencia que los hijos del marqués se convirtieran en el blanco preferido de TODA mujer soltera.

Lo que pocos sabían o, lo que algunos escuchaban como un secreto a voces, era que el futuro "marqués" estaba prometido en matrimonio desde su nacimiento. Rumor que nadie se había atrevido a una constatar y que por la galantería que el muchacho despedía lo tomaban como eso. Solo un rumor.

\- ¡Disfrútalo! - Fueron las palabras que pronunció Lantis a su hermano mayor, al verlo alejarse entre aquel tumulto-

Zagato encontró el comentario de lo más divertido y estalló en risa. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido en el gran salón. La voz ronca que enmarcaba el cuadro ya de por sí perfecto del joven galán. Retumbó con ecos entre la multitud. Capturando así el interés de varias damas que no habían tenido el gusto de acercarse, entre ellas la viuda de Allen.

¿Interés? Si, esa era la palabra adecuada para el sentimiento que parecía desbordar a todas penas la viuda Allen.. Un ardiente interés por probar de nuevo las mieles de ese apuesto caballero que engalanaba la noche. La mujer de las "curvas perfectas" como solo los atrevidos solían llamarla era de las pocas que podía jactarse de llevarse al caballero a la cama en más de una ocasión. Hecho que frecuentemente no sucedía, ya que el sentido de la libertad del cual la pregonaba el joven no le permitía enraizar con ningún tipo de conquista.

Alanis Allen siguió lánguidamente con la mirada al joven seductor. Suceso que no tardó en rendir frutos. Zagato, aún ataviado entre las jovenzuelas, se tomó la libertad de acercarse y saludar. Un beso en el dorso de la mano y una mirada tan cargada de pasión que despertó cuchicheo entre las damas elitistas por el resto de la noche. Sin embargo, para la viuda, lo que "ésas damas" pudieran o no decir le tenía sin cuidado. Heredera de uno de los apellidos más emblemáticos. La viuda de Allen no pudo más que sentirse orgullosa de sí misma. Levantar ese tipo de emociones en un jovenzuelo era algo que muy pocas lograban y saber ¡qué jovenzuelo! lo había hecho, la dejaba en un animoso estado. Inequívoca a la acción, su mente predijo una noche de estrellas.

A diferencia de Zagato. Lantis era más difícil de sobrellevar. Enmarcado siempre por un aura silenciosa. Tornaba bastante complicado el asediarlo. Al final, había ido a parar al último rincón del baile, su pobre destreza al beber lo hacían un tanto torpe para ese tipo de galas ... Un trago de Oporto y otro más fue lo que su cuerpo toleró, antes de rendirse a la presión de alcohol.

Sin más compañía que su copa echó un último vistazo a través de la ventana. Resultando maravillado. El clima asertivo de la ciudad volvía a hacer las suyas. Empañando los cielos antes estrellados con nubes gordas y rebosantes. Todas cargadas de su embeleso: la lluvia. Un pequeño diluvio comenzó a fraguarse y no tardaría en convertirse en torrencial por lo que Lantis echó raíces al sitio.

Ensimismado estaba cuando apareció su padre para hacerle compañía - tu madre también adoraba las noches de lluvia - expresó - y mostraba el mismo gusto que ahora reflejas.

Lantis podría ser un muro impenetrable para cualquier extraño, mas no así para su familia quien había aprendido a descifrar sus escasos gestos. Sobre todo, su madre, le conocía a la perfección. La sola mención le recordaba lo mucho que la extrañaba y la gran falta que hacía en sus vidas.

-Yo también la extraño - confesó, el quincuagenario. Presagiando el sentir de su hijo. - Nos hace mucha falta.

Lantis asintió.

Observaron como la lluvia caía apaciblemente. Quizá, ambos recordando anécdotas familiares, anécdotas donde el pilar de la familia les acompañaba.

* * *

Un destello cruzó en la parte delantera del ventanal. Era una mujer. Y por extraño que pareciera, estaba disfrutando de cada gota de lluvia que el cielo se empecinaba en mostrar. Lantis no pudo pasarlo desapercibido y tampoco el marqués de Hampshire a quien se le desencajó el rostro. A estas alturas No podía creer que una dama de la nobleza disfrutara de esos pequeños detalles tan… triviales. Pero por raro y dudoso que lo fuera, ahí estaba, riendo, gozando a mitad de una noche de verano y en pleno festín.

Los caireles que antes yacían arreglados fueron cayendo poco a poco a su espalda revelando una imagen de mujer de cuento. Tierna, transparente y de talante amistoso. Lantis quedó perplejo a tan singulares características. Sin resistirlo mucho. Salió al encuentro de tan insólito espécimen.

A lo lejos Zagato observó la escena. Contempló como Lantis atravesaba salón completo a pasos agigantados para desaparecer en la puerta principal del recinto. Tuvo que hacer gala de sus "mejores" encantos para poder quedarse a solas e ir al encuentro con su padre, quien se mantenía en el ventanal examinando.

\- ¿me puedes decir que está sucediendo? –inquirió el mayor, acercando una segunda copa de Brandy al padre – Lantis acaba de salir como si la vida le pendiera en ello.

El marqués sonrió antes de pasar un segundo trago. Zagato era excesivamente observador y ponía especial atención en la vida de su hermano menor – puedes verlo por ti mismo – señaló –

A lo lejos podía contemplarse la figura de Lantis acompañado por una mujer. Sostenía una sombrilla que le cubría el rostro, por lo tanto, no podía ver el aspecto de la susodicha. Lo que sí logró contemplar bien fue la figura esbelta y baja. Además, el vestido empapado que, según él, comenzaba a mostrar más de la cuenta. Lantis debía ser un idiota al sentirse atraído por una mujer tan descarada.

-sé lo que estás pensando Zagato – resaltó lord Arthur – Deja tus " _peros"_ para después y alégrate del caso tan "particular" del cual estamos siendo testigos.

Ciertamente, Lantis, JAMAS había dado muestra de sus gustos e intereses en lo que a mujer repara. De hecho, en la familia, ninguno y cuando digo ninguno es porque ni un solo miembro le había conocido una sola conquista al menor de los Wrighton. He ahí la cara de sorpresa y el gusto que profanaba el cabeza de familia. Realmente era un acto insólito.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que esa aura de "felicidad" llegara a su fin. Haciendo gala de reproches. Zagato, trajo al presente un tema que causaba discordia entre la familia. – cuando menos alguien de nosotros puede escoger a su futura esposa – finalizó, antes de girarse y adentrarse de nueva cuenta al baile –

Quizá el dejo de tristeza que por unos segundos reveló el mayor de los Wrighton pudo pasar desapercibido para la elite cercana que los observaba. Pero, no para el marqués. Quien sintió el frio apuñalar de la culpa. Aguijoneando su alma y mente.

Tantas ocasiones había discutido el tema que citar un numero sería prácticamente imposible. Aun cuando vivía su esposa Danielle era un asunto controversial que siempre terminaba en pequeños enfrentamientos. Suceso que el marqués odiaba a todas vistas. Amaba a su esposa con un amor tan profundo que el solo hecho de discutir con ella le causaba malestar. Prefería salir. Dar un paseo a caballo y dar por zanjado el asunto antes de lastimar a quien era la luz de sus ojos.

* * *

Mientras Lord Arthur se debatía entre recuerdos y culpas. Lantis lideraba una batalla de atenciones. Había tomado una sombrilla de la entrada y la había expandido con toda la intención de que la mujer no se mojase más. O, mejor dicho, que no revelase más. Los breves minutos que le tomó acercarse ya se había percatado de unas cuantas miradas lascivas por parte del género masculino y él como todo buen caballero se había jurado no apartarse de la chica en cuestión hasta que pudiera ponerla sana y salva lejos de esos calaveras.

El tiempo no fue mucho. Un carruaje lo bastantemente elegante se detuvo frente a ellos. Dando pie a que la mujer se encaminara sin siquiera haber cruzado una sola palabra. Lantis no podía dejar ir la…No. No quería dejar ir la oportunidad de al menos conocer el nombre y apellido de esa hermosa dama. A punto estaba de detenerla cuando las puertas del carruaje se abrieron de par en par causándole un pequeño sobresalto.

Con la penumbra encima se tornaba bastante difícil ver a la persona que guardaba al interior. Pero un ligero acercamiento de la lamparilla pudo revelar el rostro de… una mujer. Entrada en edad. Robusta. Y, con un semblante, que parecía haberse comido todo el enojo del mundo y haberlo digerido en ese mismo instante.

La chica de los caireles entendió la indirecta de inmediato. Como pudo, levantó la parte del vestido que estaba enlodado, y apresuró el paso. No sin antes revelar que no solo tenía aspecto de mujer de cuento sino una voz a la par. Lantis sintió como si pajarillos trinaran a su alrededor. Aunque no hubiera ni una sola ave que demostrara tal hecho. No la había. Era la voz de canto esa hermosa dama. Una voz para…

-Ha sido muy gentil de su parte, Señor… – dijo, dándose cuenta que su descortesía la había llevado a desconocer el nombre del caballero que le prestó tanta ayuda. Sintiendo la vergüenza encima el rostro se le tiñó.

\- ¡Wrighton! – expresó Lantis abruptamente – ¡Lantis Wrighton!

El conde estaba ajeno a la coloración. El único desespero que presentaba era que quería que conociera su nombre, así pues, las palabras habían salido a tal velocidad que cayeron no solo abruptas sino pesadas. Punzándole aun su falta de pericia en esos menesteres…

La chica volvió a sacarlo de sus recovecos y agregó:

-Encantada de conocerle, ¿Lord?

Y por segunda ocasión la inexperiencia se hizo presente. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar su título nobiliario? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Lantis sentía estar en un juego fuera de tono. Unos segundos después retomó compostura

-Disculpe – dijo, en apenas un hilo. Y agregó con fuerza - Soy el Conde de Montieth, Lantis Wrighton.

La presentación no pudo finalizar o, al menos, no finalizó como lo esperaba el joven de la melena azabache. La mujer acompañante había advertido a la chica que se subiera de inmediato al coche, después de que en la entrada principal se conglomeraran algunas personas "incomodas". Al parecer por la presencia de un caballero en el lugar.

Sin más que dar crédito a su infortunio, y su total novatada Lantis dirigió de nueva cuenta los pasos hacia el recinto. Desde las escalinatas podía sentir ese vuelco hirviendo en el estómago, esa molestia por saber quién había interrumpido su "itinerario con el destino". Sin embargo, este último siguió haciendo de las suyas porque dentro del lugar se encontraba quien menos creía que podía encontrarse…

* * *

Lady Eddington iba lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies podían permitirle. Su objetivo. La entrada principal del recinto. Lugar que daba cobijo al epicentro de ese temblor. Por así decirlo. Y es que el epicentro no era más que la figura de un hombre tan guapo y carismático, que su sola presencia no hubiera estado tan desatinada, es más, según ella, hubiese sido de lo más prometedora.

El problema que no contó. Fue la asistencia de los Willard, familia noble, con la cual ese susodicho se había batido a tiros en más de una ocasión. Todas victoriosas. Todas por la misma falta: meterse en la cama de sus mujeres…

-Harry, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - se escuchó en la puerta

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que esta nueva entrega les comience a agradar tanto como a mí el escribirla. Ya sé que tengo algunos pendientes que no he terminado XD espero pronto poder hacerlo. Gracias infinitas a las personas que han dado seguir o favorito en mis historias un recuerdo mas de que debo seguir hasta finalizarlas.

Antes de dar por terminado este pastel, quisiera dar un ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO a quien ha sido una gran ayuda en este proceso, mi querida amiga: ADIASKYFIRE (Ficker de hueso colorado en este fandom) Mil, mil gracias por tanto apoyo. Y No olviden entrar a sus historias y dejarle saber su opinión. Todas les encantarán.

Ahora, sí. Nos vemos a la próxima

Pd. GRAN PARTE DE APELLIDOS Y TÍTULOS NOBILIARIOS PENDEN DE UNA SAGA DE ÉPOCA QUE LEO


End file.
